Broken
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Severus and Hermione have been married for the past seven years due to the marriage law...But what has gone on in their marriage? And the most important questions are what has Severus done to Hermione and will he be able to fix it? BETAD but same story...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I HAVE DECIDED RE POST THE STORY NOW THAT I HAVE FOUND A BETA. Sorry for all the confusion!**

**I own anything!**

Damn it all to hell. My life. My husband. My marriage. Most of all me.

It wasn't a huge secret in the wizarding world that after the war ended Ron and I were planning on getting married and starting our own life together. It also wasn't a huge secret that the Ministry was activating the Marriage Law in order to re-populate. Harry, Ron and I thought that we, being the Golden Trio, might be able to ignore the Marriage Law. The sad part of this Marriage Law is that it mostly entails for all single muggleborns, half-bloods, and pure-bloods to take a survey and let the Ministry pick their match. When it was time for us to fill ours up it was a miracle for Harry and Ginny. But for Ron and I it wasn't the same. We weren't compatible in the eyes of the Ministry. The way I found out was the worst way possible. I had yet to get the owl with the results and Ron comes in with the model-wannabe, Lavender.

"Oh, Mione…didn't know you were still here," Ron said holding a very smug looking Lavender.

" Yeah, Mione. You should _get out_ more." The she-dog said.

"Last time I checked, this was still my house and I can have whomever I want in it!" Said a very angry Mrs. Weasley.

The smug grin fell as soon as Mrs. Weasley stepped into the room. At the time I didn't know what to feel hurt, confused, _broken_. The only thought swimming through my mind was, who the hell was I going to marry?

My answer flew through the Burrow window as soon as Ron and his whore left the room.

When I opened the letter I skimmed through the first few paragraphs giving their _most sincere apologies_ due to Ron and I not being compatible. But as soon as the options were given at the end of the letter I knew that my days of freedom and life were numbered. The list held the names of both Malfoys, Professor Snape, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Oliver Wood. I have never seen a shorter list of names than that of those that I could choose from to marry.

"Oh, Albus what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" I heard Mrs. Weasly ask.

"I am here to talk to Ms. Granger if you don't mind." He said kindly.

"Sure, sure she's in the library. Through there," she said and left to finish supper.

"Hello, Hermione how are you?" he asked kindly. But I knew him too well and when his eyes sparkled like that it could only mean he had a plan and that was not be good, especially if he was here to talk to me about it.

"Hello Albus what brings you here?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"I came by to talk to you about your choices. I was actually going to suggest you choose Severus," he said.

I was awestruck. Was he seriously suggesting that? I would take Remus over Snape any day! At least Remus would treat me right.

"And why would I?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Because the most you have there are deatheaters' sons who want revenge for what you did to their families and for your contribution in the war. Even though Mr. Wood is a skilled wizard we both know he wouldn't be able to go against a raid of Deatheaters trying to get to you. It would be a loosing battle. With Severus you would have a better chance of surviving should the need arise." He said kindly and warmly.

I nodded knowing it was the truth.

The following months came and went and all of the sudden I found my self in a white gown walking down an isle (alone because my parents disowned me when I returned their memories) to a life that would surely kill me.

The wedding came and went and the rules of how it was suppose to be for the next three years, weekly intercourse to try for an heir.

That was seven years ago. At first I had loved him for his gifted knowledge, bravery and whether he knows it or not courage, his skills as a potions master and his ability to remain strong through two great wars. And with that hidden admiration came the thought that he might love me back. But days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and those months gave me no sign of Severus ever opening up to me. I have never thought anyone could break me the way he did. I have been nothing but a ghost since the wedding.

He had never paid any attention to me. His attitude towards me never changed; he still remained the cold piece of ice he always was. We slept in separate rooms and when it came to our weekly meetings we would to it in my room and afterwards he would always say.

"I love you Lily. Never doubt that." At first I thought I was just imagining it. But I then discovered that I wasn't. He believed me to be Lily. After that I would leave to sit in front of the fire to let the tears fall and let the all too unbearable pain consume me. At the crack of dawn I would get up from the sofa and make coffee for when he decided to come out.

This morning was different I could feel it but didn't really know what it was.

"Good morning Severus," I said as evenly as I could as he walked out of my room in his pajama pants and robe. He just nodded.

"Coffee?" I offered trying to fight the tears from coming. He also nodded.

I left the little makeshift kitchen and walked into my sex smelling room. As I closed and warded my room adding a silencing spell I let my tears fall and as if on autopilot I changed the sheets on the bed not bothering to wipe away the tears. As soon as the bed was done I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was pale, my normally bright chocolate brown eyes now seemed dead somehow and the smile that would normally grace my all too plain features was gone.

So, this is how it felt to be truly alone, I thought to myself. And I was right. I was alone. Married to a man in love with a dead woman who will more than likely never notice me for me and will never seem to notice that I am still living. After I showered and dressed I bid Severus a good day and went to see Remus.

"Hermione what brings you here on a beautiful Saturday like this?" Remus asked with a smile. But as soon as he saw the state I was in the smile fell and his arms opened. I all too willingly walked into his warm and comforting arms. And as soon as I was wrapped in his warmth the tears came back and this time I didn't hold anything back and I sobbed on his shoulder for what seemed like forever. As soon as I calmed down I told him all that had happened (all that I had been hiding all these years).

"Oh, Mia I'm so sorry." He said holding me to him.

"I was ready to pick you the moment the letter came but your name was not on the list. Damn those Ministry officials and their prejudice against Werewolves." I said knowing that I would have been just as safe with Remus and would have been loved no matter what.

"I'm sorry for that too Mia I would have loved you no matter what." I nodded and stayed with him most of the day talking of everything that didn't have to do with my marriage and to whom I was married to.

It was close to midnight when we came back to reality.

"Remus is it ok if I stay the night? I'm sure Severus won't even notice I'm gone. And if he does pass by and ask for me don't tell him I'm here please?" I said.

He nodded understanding and gladly gave me the guest room. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the door. I quickly got dressed and took a peek at who was knocking this early in the morning.

"Severus, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Remus asked his voice thick with sleep.

"Have you seen Hermione anywhere? Has she told you where she might have gone?" Severus asked his voice actually holding some type of emotion.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Remus asked, not letting him in.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. I'm worried about her Remus." He said his voice saddening.

He was _worried _about me! That's rich. The only time he seemed to worry about me was when he didn't have any clean clothes or a new bottle of Firewhiskey.

He only seems to worry when his maid and fuck toy weren't around!

Realization hit me like a stunning spell to the chest. I was his fuck toy, nothing else.

The pain came back and this time my heart and will were permanently broken.

"Well, I'll tell you this if I see her I'll tell her that you need her at home. That alright?" Remus asked.

I didn't hear Severus answer so I guessed he nodded. As soon as Remus closed the door I walked out and told him I was going for a walk and to not worry that after the walk I was going home, no not home, I was going back to _him._

"Thanks for yesterday Remus I needed it." I said my voice strangely hollow.

"Anytime and I do mean anytime you need someone to talk to or just escape you know I'm here for you Mia." He said giving me a warm hug.

I transfigured my robes in to muggle clothes and made my way to the park. It was Sunday and a gorgeous day. It almost seemed to be punishable to stay indoors on a day like this. As I made my way through the park I didn't miss the families and couples that were spending the day together. Tears stung at the realization that I would never have that. I spent the day walking and thinking of what it would be like to be loved by someone, cherished and held, and _noticed_.

I laughed softly knowing that those were just shadows that my broken heart was still waiting for. It was sunset when I returned to Hogwarts. I quietly made my way through the cold and empty chambers to my rooms where a clean bed was waiting for me. I closed, warded and silenced the room. I changed and tucked myself in. Sleep never came.

"Hermione?" I voice came from outside the door. It was _his_ voice.

"Hermione, are you home?" he called again.

Home? This isn't a home, not mine anyway. I never answered him. And he never called again. And finally that bad feeling that was haunting me yesterday revealed itself to be the pain and remorse that came with me even _thinking _that he would notice me. I will never love again.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hermione?" _his_ voice came through. I didn't answer. And then the world went black.

I awoke to the sound of people's voices.

"Will she awake soon?" a warm voice said, Remus.

"She will wake soon Remus don't worry." Poppy said.

"But when? And why did she faint?" a worried voice said. _He _(Severus) was here. Damn it, I needed to strengthen the ward on my room.

"As to when she will awake I am not completely sure but soon. And what caused her to loose consciousness was the fact that she is with child. Congratulations Severus you and Hermione are having twin girls." She said cheerfully.

"She's pregnant?" Both _he_ and Remus said in at the same time.

"Yes, did you not know?" she asked. No, I didn't.

"No, I didn't and I don't think she knew either." _He _said. Was that sadness and worry laced in his voice.

Why would he worry about me now?

"She has been strange this past few months…I don't know why. She won't smile, laugh or do anything anymore," _he _said. Then I felt the warmth of his hand holding mine.

"Maybe it's the fact you keep comparing her to a dead woman," Remus said in an angry whisper.

"What!" _He_ yelled.

"Hermione wrote to me awhile back and what she had to say was no pick nick to take in. How could you do this to her? How can you treat her the way you do?" Remus asked in shock, anger and disbelief.

"I have no idea what you are talking about wolf." _He _said.

Seriously! You have been treating me like I'm some kind of fuck toy since we got forcibly married! The anger that filled me was unbearable and I couldn't just lie there while Severus tried to play the good husband.

"What do you mean you have no idea what we're talking about?" I asked sitting up on the hospital cot.

"Oh, Mia I thought something bad had happened to you when Minerva sent word to me about you." Remus said coming up to sit next to me on the bed. I gave him a small smile and leaned into his warm body. I turned my gaze to Severus who was staring at us in amazement.

"You have never been a husband to me Severus." I said looking at him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" he asked in disbelief at what I was saying.

"You have never seemed to put any effort into this marriage. You just wake up, work, eat, more work; there seems to be room for everything in your life but me. We have no interaction whatsoever until we have our weekly "meetings" to try for an heir. And even then you compare that sexual "session" to that of a dead woman's." I said my eyes growing wet.

He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Lily," was all I said, "You say her name every time we finish. You also say how much you love her and for her never to doubt that." That was all I had to say and the tears fell slow at first but they fell faster.

"I…" he said.

"Don't. You have done nothing but treat me like I'm nothing but a ghost and a fuck toy. You know I had loved you once and had dared to hope that one day you might open up even a little and get to know and love me even a little, because that would have been enough. That would have given me a sign that you knew I lived. Because I didn't know you cared at all for me until you passed by Remus' to check if I had passed by." Once I started there was no stopping me all of these pent up emotions, all the pain and anguish needed to come out.

"Hermione, I–"

"No! You don't get to say anything. I loved you for you. I admired you for your brilliance, strength and courage, and for the loyalty that kept you fighting this war. I had thought that if I got know you that we could have talked about everything and anything but I guess these seven years of you treating me like nothing has proven to me that you care for nothing and no one. Lily is dead she is not coming back and you have to get it through your thick skull that you have to move on." I said now sobbing.

"Hermione, I didn't know…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:CH.2 COMING UP!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I HAVE DECIDED RE POST THE STORY NOW THAT I HAVE FOUND A BETA. Sorry for all the confusion!**

**DISCLAIMERS ON CH. 1**

Chapter 2:

Severus POV

Seven years ago Albus came to me with the option that I should marry Hermione Granger. Well let tell you what I thought of that option…its complete BULLSHIT! What makes him think that I would marry one third of the golden trio?

"And why pray tell would I do that?" I asked annoyed.

"Severus I have seen the list of candidates for her and they are not what one might call 'good'." He said his eyes loosing some of that twinkle.

"Why?" I asked actually curious as to who had been assigned.

"Well, most of them are deatheaters," was all he said and at that I froze. Many deatheaters wanted their fair share of revenge for all the good that witch had done for the side of the light.

The first person to pop to mind was Lucius; he would want to force her into marrying Draco. Because honestly who in the wizarding world didn't know that Malfoy would go to many extremes just to get an heir.

"Severus please think about it. She is strong but she isn't strong enough to handle a raid of Deatheaters on her own." He said his eyes twinkling brighter now.

Fool.

He knew that even if I said no he would still manage to marry us. Well, I guess the world hates me more than I thought. Damn it all to hell, her, me, and life itself. Albus had seemed to make it his life's accomplishment to find me a wife. He knows better than most that my greatest love was and always will be Lily Evans, why on why cant he just leave me alone? Its not like any woman would want me for my 'amazing good looks' or my 'charming personality.'

"I shall begin to arrange it then." Albus said with a smile.

Well, I neither agreed or disagreed to go along with this. That just goes to show you how many people still think that I'm just a fucking puppet! There is no way out of this now that "things" according to Albus are being set in motion. I stood and left his office to the comfort of my own rooms, and firewhiskey. The warm amber liquid flowed like a river down my throat. The burn seemed to calm the nerves and that fuzzy feeling was beginning to take effect. I walked towards the desk and grabbed the picture of Lily that I kept hidden between the pages of my potions journal. Oh, my beautiful flower I shall always love you.

The wedding came and went and the rule for weekly copulation was set. So the torture begins. I barely saw her in her dress but from the little I saw she looked like the woman she had grown into. As the days and months flew by she seemed to be getting quieter and quieter until one day she just stopped talking all together. The day after our consummation night she had been pale almost too pale but I shrugged it of reasoning that she was lacking sunlight. The day she stopped smiling was the day I worried the most; her pale skin seemed to be getting paler by the day.

Seven years we have been married; for seven years my attitude towards this marriage has never changed. We tried always for an heir like the ministry ordered form us and after each time I would leave her be, but after each night she would be nothing more than a ghost. Our last coupling hadn't gone any better. She left the room after I was done, why? When I walked out of her room I walked out to the smell of coffee and toast. There she was, Hermione, my wife. But something was wrong. I tried using legilimence on her but every time I looked I found her mind to be empty, as if what she was doing was on automatic. After finishing the light breakfast she went to her room. She came out fresh out of the shower wearing her everyday robes and said her goodbyes.

Where could she be? I thought frantically. She had been gone all day and night. Where is she? The question swam around my mind until I couldn't take it anymore. I left my rooms and went to search for her. The first place I stopped by was Remus's. He and Hermione had grown close after the war and her parents' abandonment.

I knocked on the door not caring what time it was.

"Severus, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Remus asked his voice thick with sleep.

"Have you seen Hermione anywhere? Has she told you where she might have gone?" I asked letting worry seep into my voice.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Remus asked. I could tell he didn't want to let me in. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. I'm worried about her Remus." I am, I truly am.

"Well, I'll tell you this, if I see her I'll tell her that you need her at home. That alright?" he asked.

I nodded and went back home. Have I done something to her? I asked myself remembering what our marriage has been like these past years. Oh Merlin what have I done? I have destroyed her.

Hermione has been nothing but loving…loving and I have never thought that she would love someone like me. I was wrong.

I'm an idiot, a complete and utter fool. How could I not see that this beautiful and intelligent woman had had feelings for me? What must have she seen in me? Is the question that has been bothering me for the past few hours? I had been walking around the Forbidden Forest in hopes to clear my head to no avail the thought of her loving me at all was one that I never thought could never be true. But the dead look in her eyes was the one that kept telling me that there was a feeling for me in them at some point. Was my love (obsession now that I really think about it) for Lily so thick a fog as to cloud anyone else's love for me? Now that is an easy answer…yes. Now the question that was taking over my mind was, what was I going to do for her to love me again?

I made my way back home and as soon as the painting that was the door to my rooms saw me she looked at me with such disgust that I would certainly rival Minerva's.

"What?" I asked trying to hide the pain I am sure I have inflicted on my wife on more that one occasion.

"She inside. Dead on her feet and…well dead she's dead there is no more spirit in that child's heart. I knew you were stubborn and thick headed but I didn't know that the love or rather obsession you held for Ms. Evans would cloud your mind and close the door to change and ignore no close out the love, admiration, and adoration that the girl (Hermione) once held for you. Try and fix this Severus she is more than just wounded (emotionally) she is, for lack of a better word, destroyed." She finished and waited for what she said to sink in.

Eileen Snape was never a simple woman. But, she was always one to understand a person's problem. She lives still, but Albus had granted her a wish and that was that there would be a portrait of her in the school to guide me if needed be. And so here she is my mother in all her glory scolding me rightly though I will never openly admitted.

"What should I do mother? I don't know how to fix this. And if she is as broken as you say she is there is no more hope for me in her heart." I said my voice strained and pain filled.

She looked at me sadly and asked. "Did you ever realize that you were loved by her?"

"No." Was all I said. She nodded sadly and let me in.

As soon as I was inside the wards that were set on Hermione's bedroom door would have been noticed by a muggle because of how strong they were.

"Hermione?" I called out.

"Hermione, are you home?" I called out again hoping on getting an answer from her.

Did I really treat her with such disgust that she can no longer stand me. As I looked around the small apartment I noticed that I was treating her with said disgust there were no pictures of her anywhere the only pictures were the few I had kept of Lily, and yet I had never bothered to put her anywhere not even once. I really am an **. Or better yet there are no words to describe what I am and how I have been towards the woman that seemed to have done nothing but love me. I have never dreamed that I would have any woman loving me. Let alone her. For so many years I have thought that Lily was meant to be mine, and for so many years I have thought that I would love no one but her and as much as I hate to admit it…I didn't give myself the chance to find out if there really was someone out there that would have loved me or would fall in love with me as lame and as mushy as it sounds. When I finished with my nightly routine I decided to check on Hermione.

It took me the better half of thirty minutes to break through her defensive spell, offensive spells and a…silencing spell? Why would she need a silencing spell? As soon as I got in I looked at her really looked at her. Gods she is beautiful but the pain was breaking her, slicing her in half like knife.

The pain I had caused.

I moved to lie next to her when I reached the bed I couldn't hear her breathing. I went into a mixture of panic and calm, I checked her pulse it was steady and most importantly there, she was cold to the touch. I pulled her into my arms and ran to the hospital wing.

"Poppy!" I yelled for the mediwitch.

Now that I have found Hermione I have no wish but to try and win her heart.  
>"What has happened to her Severus?" Poppy asked as she came in.<p>

"I went to check on her and she wasn't breathing," was all I said.

I sat on the bed next to Hermione's and waited until Poppy was done with her examination of Hermione.

"What happened to her?" I heard Minerva ask as she came in.

"I sent my apprentice to find her Severus." Poppy said.

"Why?" I asked not caring about the answer.

"Because she is the closest thing to a daughter I have. What have you done this time Severus?" she asked looking at me with as much hatred she could muster.

"I have…" I could never finish this sentence with a lie.

"Finished destroying her heart." Minerva finished for me.

I couldn't help but nod.

"As I suspected, now if you'll excuse me I have to make a floo call." She said pain in her voice for the girl unconscious on the bed.

With that she left.

I could feel Poppy's angry and disappointed gaze but did nothing to make it stop.

Minerva was right. But, what did she mean with 'finished destroying her heart'? Had I done more to Hermione more than just neglect her love and precious attention?

If so then what?

I sat next to Hermione on the small cot and took her hand in mine. She was cold to the touch. As I look at her face I could tell that the years that we have been married have added years to her. Her cheeks are red from crying? And the natural shine that made her spirit glow seemed to be no more. The shine from her golden brown curls has dulled. All in all the fire that she once had has been extinguished. I did this to her?

She has put up with me all these years and I have done nothing but…nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CH. 2 HAS BEEN RE-CHECKED...CH.3 IS UP NEXT!  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THE END OF THE CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE DONE! Have decided to leave the story but change the illness.  
><strong>

**Disclaimers, go to chap. 1 hope you enjoy…**

Harry(POV)–Throughout the years.

Seven years ago the Ministry issued the Marriage law. During that time we thought that the Ministry would let us choose whom we wanted to marry. In the end it didn't turn out that way. The Ministry took advantage of our trust in them (again) and went ahead and chose for us. I was paired up with Ginny as was originally planned but some of the others weren't so lucky. Well, most of them didn't even seem to get close to being lucky in even growing to _like_ whom their spouse is. Ron being Ron was paired up with Lavender Brown. Now there is recipe for disaster. During sixth year Ron thought it fun to start something with her (I am not even going to think of calling it a relationship) to see if Hermione would get jealous of him with another girl. It turned out that plan backfired, horribly.

Ron after a time decided to have Lavender as his girl and instead of sitting Hermione down to talk he just left it all to chance saying, "What in the hell could I have seen in Hermione anyway? She doesn't even seem to look at anything that doesn't have to do with a fucking book!" I was stunned speechless. How could he say such things about the world's kindest, most loving soul? Hermione has been through hell and back with us since first year not to mention the war that was being fought all around the magical world. When I looked up I saw Hermione with tears in her eyes. Oh no she heard she shook her head signaling me not to tell Ron (who was blabbering about quidditch like nothing had transpired) she was there or even heard what he had said.

As the tears in her eyes fell I could tell that she had been expecting this. Its not everyday your born a genius and have friends, I can tell that that is what she is thinking right about now. And in the blink of an eye her face was a cold mask of sorrow and unmistakable pain. While her face betrayed nothing of how she felt her eyes spoke louder than anything else. She quietly left the common room to somewhere else in the castle, it was close to dinner time so she probably went to eat alone. I didn't blame her.

Ginny and I were paired. And since then we have had our own little piece of happiness and peace if I do say so myself. George was coming out of his depression he had gotten into when Fred died. The family has been coming out of it too slowly but surely Molly was being the Mother hen she normally is to us, Arthur was starting to gain his normal quiet, peaceful and kind demeanor, Charlie was traveling here more often, Bill and Fleur are thinking of moving closer to us due to the want of being close to family after the war had left the message and the scar that you could loose your family at any given time. And only Merlin knows what happened to Percy and his whereabouts. Neville and Luna married shortly after the whole Weasly clan was in a close (and safe) proximity of each other and have their first child together.

Tonks died in battle in Remus' arms (Teddy was staying with Andromeda). And due to his status as a werewolf he cant be paired up with anyone. Most of the D.A thought that the Marriage law was bull and they were and still to this day still are right about that. Hermione was paired to Snape who had miraculously survived the events that had transpired in the Shrieking Shack, no one to this day knows what exactly happened that night and when Ron, Hermione and myself left he was dead. Well, that just goes to show you how much a genius he was and is still to this day…on _some things._

And kind, strong and loving Hermione was paired with the snake survivor himself. Its no secret that he is still in love or in my opinion obsessed with my mother and due to that his obvious obsession with my mother his behavior towards Hermione is obviously lacking in respect, or even (which in my opinion I the most important) recognition of her as his wife. Seven years have passed and every time I see her I can see that she forces herself to be happy and put up a strong front as if saying that everything is fine when in truth her heart and soul are slowly and dying a painful death. The worst part is that she can't file for divorce since the Ministry forbade divorce since the law was enacted. The last time I saw her was at Ginny's birthday party last week and it didn't matter if she was trying to hide it the pain was evident. Hermione is the closest thing to sister I have got and seeing her like this is killing me. She looked _dead_ and no one but Ginny and me seemed to notice.

I have done my best to leave her alone but enough is enough…

Ron(POV)–(**A/N:** **don't worry its very short**) Throughout the years.

Well the best part of this marriage law is that I get to be with my girl Lavender. The only _real_ reason for me supposedly liking her was because no one else was going to want her look at her she is nothing but a bookworm and she will always be. And in all honesty I cant be with someone that out smarts me. After I had told Harry what my real emotions towards Hermione were he seemed to be at a loss of what to say...I mean who would want to be stuck to a woman that won't pay the _necessary _attention to your...well lets just say that she wouldn't go any farther than that of a stupid kiss. I mean i have needs that need to be taken care of and with Hermione's constant want to read or do research well it wasn't doing me a whole lot of good to be with her. Now, Lavender has grown some since the end of the war and the Ministry issuing the new Marriage law and can do whatever I want her to do and she'll do it with a smile. Plus I love her to death...really.

Remus(POV)

Well, where to begin is the questions since there have been a number of things that have occurred since the end of the war. First the Ministry's enactment of the Marriage Law, which in my opinion is complete bull and even though I understand the reason for their supposed need for it but the my real curiosity behind it is why not let us rebuild first? I mean we just barely came out of a second war alive. What did the Ministry want to accomplish with the law with the after effects still fresh in our minds? Some of us may seek help the quickest day and way possible but the rest of us will want to keep the notion that we don't need any help at all.

As I watched Teddy with playing with the many toys around him I began to think about my sweet Dora. Dora, she was a real fighter and as in her nature she fought until the end. We lost many people that day only to find the law being enacted not even a month later. After that no one and nothing was the same. Gryffindors seemed to be getting paired with Slytherins and only a very few of them were paired with people they would have considered friends. Some of the married couples couldn't get over the shame that had been thrown over their family lines and would keep their wives as servants in their own home, others would be too scarred from the war and would end up being abusive husbands, and in some cases the wives in either of those marital lives would commit suicide or would be killed by their own husbands. The ones that are saved from attempted suicide say that it would be better to die than be in a marriage with a husband that sees you as his own personal slave. The rest of us being the proud people that we are we decided not to take the coward's way out.

And Hermione, the bravest, smartest, kindest soul you could ever know in your whole life was paired with a man that seemed to be _obsessed_ with a dead woman. Poor Mia most of us know how that Severus is still very much hung up on Lily now than ever before. And due to his stubborn thinking that Mia is still the very much out spoken student he had ever met he doesn't yet know how much a good woman and wife Mia really is.

"Remus I need you at Hogwarts as soon as you can," the now Headmistress of the school said. And when I heard her voice I could tell the something was wrong.

As I came through the floo the exasperated and pain filled look in Minerva's eyes spoke volumes.

"What's happened?" I asked trying to keep calm before the storm.

"Severus came in with an unconscious Hermione a little while ago Poppy is examining her as we speak." She said and before she had anything more to say I ran out of the office and to the Hospital Wing.

"What have you done to her!" I asked Severus as I saw Mia on the small cot.

"I have done nothing to her wolf. I went to talk to her and when I sat down next to her I realized that she was not breathing so I brought her here." He said not even trying to sound intimidating. He actually sounded sad.

"What do you know about her condition?" I asked my eyes not straying from the form lying on the bed.

"Nothing and Poppy won't tell me anything." Was all he said not turning to look at me.

As I looked closely I realized that he was holding her hand. Could it be that he has finally begun to see the true and good of a woman that really is Hermione Granger? I hope so because he will need a lot more than just the growing awareness and interest he has suddenly began to convey to her.

"Will she awake soon?" I asked growing impatient.

"She will wake soon Remus don't worry." Poppy said.

"But when? And why did she faint?" Severus worriedly.

"As to when she will awake I am not completely sure but soon. And what caused her to loose consciousness was the fact that she is with child. Congratulations Severus you and Hermione are having twin girls." She said cheerfully.

"She's pregnant?" Both Severus and I said at the same time. The both of us anxious as to whether or not the babies are all right.

"Yes, did you not know?" she asked Severus. He looked even more worried, he didn't and I doubt Mia knew either.

"No, I didn't and I don't think she knew either." Severus said.

I looked at him and noticed that he was beginning to understand the extent his ignorance and arrogance has hurt the spirit of this young woman.

"She has been strange this past few months I don't know why. She won't smile, laugh or do anything anymore," he said. I can't believe him now is when he realizes he has been comparing her to a dead flower (Lily).

"Maybe it's the fact you keep comparing her to a dead woman," I said growing angry.

"What!" _He_ yelled.

"Hermione wrote to me awhile back and what she had to say was no pick nick to take in. How could you do this to her? How can you treat her the way you do?" I said shock, anger, and disbelief rolling around me like a tornado.

"I have no idea what you are talking about wolf." He said. He was lying I could hear it in his voice he hoped that what he had done hadn't happened. Or he wished that he had been a bit more understanding and at least able to accept her as his wife.

We were so engrossed in our scuffle that we didn't notice a very pale Mia sit on her cot.

"What do you mean you have no idea what you're talking about?" She asked brokenly.

"Oh, Mia I thought something bad had happened to you when Minerva sent word to me about you." I said coming up to sit next to her on the bed.

She gave him a small smile and leaned into my warm body. She turned her gaze to Severus who was staring at us in amazement.

"You have never been a husband to me Severus." She said looking at him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" he asked in false disbelief at what she was saying.

"You have never seemed to put any effort into this marriage. You just wake up, work, eat, more work, and there seem to be room for everything in your life but me. We have no interaction whatsoever until we have our weekly "meetings" to try for an heir. And even then you compare that sexual "session" to that of a dead woman's." she said her voice beginning to break and tears gathered into her eyes.

He looked at Mia with a look of false shock.

"Lily," was all she said, "You say her name every time we finish. You also say how much you love her and for her never to doubt that." That was all she said and then the tears fell slow at first but they fell faster.

"I…" he said.

"Don't. You have done nothing but treat me like I'm nothing but a ghost and a fuck toy. You know I had loved you once and had dared to hope that one day you might open up even a little and get to know and love me even a little, because that would have been enough. That would have given me a sign that you knew I lived. Because didn't know you cared at all for me until you passed by Remus' to check if I had passed by." Once she started there was no stopping her all of the pent up emotions, all the pain and anguish was coming out.

"Hermione, I–" he looked hopeless. I knew that there wasn't going to be any hope for me in the marriage department but at least I could help them. Mia I the closest thing to a daughter I've got, the way she is with Teddy is amazing.

"No! You don't get to say anything. I loved you for you. I admired you for your brilliance, strength and courage, and for the loyalty that kept you fighting this war. I had thought that if I got know you that we could have talked about everything and anything but I guess these seven years of you treating me like nothing has proven to me that you care for nothing and no one. Lily is dead she is not coming back and you have to get it through your thick skull that you have to move on." She said now sobbing.

The wolf was struggling to break free and destroy whoever was causing one of his cubs distress.

"Hermione, I didn't know…" he said quietly, the pain was evident in his voice.

Her sobs had stopped but the tears kept coming. She looked at him for a long time not knowing what any of us should say we just sat there a tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"So what are you going to name them?" Poppy's apprentice Fonso asked Hermione gently.

Her tears had stopped and her breathing had gone back to normal.

"I don't really know if I want to keep them let alone the names they maybe given." She said to the young boy.

There was not one person in this Hospital wing that was surprised by her words.

SeverusPOV–Right Now

She doesn't know if she wants to keep them? Why?

"Why?" I asked in disbelief.

She turned to look at me and as she did so what I saw in them shook my pathetic excuse of a soul.

Nothing…

There was nothing in her eyes. No sign of life, no spark, just darkness. As if the fire that had once been within them has been finally (in some cases) extinguished. Oh, Gods in the heavens what _have _I done to her?

"Because they don't deserve to be born into a world where their father will look at them with no love or felt _anything_ remotely close to that. They don't deserve for their father to be cruel to them. I won't let them become the next Jane Eyre's of the wizarding world. I won't." She said her voice breaking.

I knew she was right they didn't deserve that and they aren't even born yet.

"Then let me prove to you that I can love them like any father would. Give me a chance to prove that I can be the man you have always known I can be. Let me be the husband, the father, the lover, the friend you have always seen in me but I have been so stupid and moronic to ignore. Please!" I begged.

"Why?" she asked her voice void of any emotion.

"Because I have been a fool. I sick and cruel fool." I said.

Why couldn't I have seen her for the woman she was? Was it my obsession for Lily that has kept me from moving on? The fear that she might not accept me? Or was it the fact that if I let her come to close she will find out all the horrors I have endured during the war and will run like most do? Whatever it is or was that made stoop so low as to ignore her presence in my life will remain the reason for why I didn't accept the love she had to offer and that will forever remain my greatest regret.

I could feel the room spin and for the first in what seems like forever I recognized what it was to be in pain, real unadulterated pain. So, this is what I have put her through for the past seven years. She is strong I see that now because the fact is that no one would have been able to live with is heart clenching.

"Please," I begged.

She just sat there staring at me. Her hold on Remus tightened and as they did the pain in my chest intensified. A pang jealousy coursed through the jagged wound I have opened and denied myself to feel. That is supposed to be me comforting her, or at least trying to comfort her.

"Why do you care now?" she asked.

I looked at her with surprise that was a good question why did I care now but the hidden question was there as well and why didn't I care then?

I didn't know how to answer her.

Before I could say anything else Poppy came in with a grave look on her face.

"I have grave news," she said slowly and carefully.

The next words were sure to break my world more than I ever thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PEOPLE SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. PROMISE THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'LL CHANGE ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**


	4. Chapter 4 REDONE

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I have finally managed to adjust the contents of the story and chapters. A special thanks to the readers that have sent their support and encouragement to keep this story alive. Also for giving ideas that may have made it into the story. =P  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER IS ON CHAP. 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione–POV<p>

I waited for Poppy to say what she had found. But by the look in her eyes I knew it wasn't good. Was it the babies? Are they all right?

All eyes were looking at expectantly at Poopy. Remus' hold around me tightened around my small frame and couldn't help but to hold on to him for dear life.

'No, Remus holding on to me won't slow or stop whatever I may have.' I thought to myself sadly.

Severus seemed to be holding his breath.

"She seems to have been infected with an unidentified magical disease.

The room seemed to have gotten cold. I was sick?

Remus and Severus were awestruck. And to be honest so was I.

"I don't know what the effects of this illness will be on the babies but so far nothing seems to be affecting them. But by the looks of it I can see that the illness is slowly eating away her body. Her white blood cell count has gone down ever so slightly. And if I'm not correct if it is allowed to continue to spread then by the end of this year she will be bed ridden, weak and will most likely die," Poppy said as she went over my chart.

"Then I think it would be best to abort the babies," I said somberly.

Severus looked at me with a mixture of shock, fear, and something else I couldn't decipher.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because then there won't be the danger of loosing them to this illness," I said.

"You just heard Poppy. The babies were not effected by the illness there is no need for the abortion," he said exasperatedly.

"Why do you care now? Are you actually thinking that I will give you a chance to become the man I had hoped you were?" I asked in shock. How could he be asking that of me?

Because I have been a fool. A cruel sick fool.

I tried not to scoff.

"Do you really want to get rid of our daught –"

"My daughters," I cut him off.

He may have helped in the making of these girls but he most certainly didn't do it out of the goodness of his heart.

"Please, why can't we start again, have a fresh start? Why won't you give me the chance to prove myself to you?"

I willed the tears that were threatening to fall and said, " Because after seven years of being in a cold, loveless marriage to a man that is stuck in the past not just his as a student but mine as well. I'm _stuck_ in a marriage to a man that is in love with my best friend's dead mother! And to top it all off that same man only sees me as the 'insufferable know-it-all' that always has to prove herself and that always has the answers for everything!" I stopped to take a deep breath and continued, "I'm tired of having to prove myself to you when you don't even acknowledge my very existence under your own roof! You still don't get it, do you? I loved you and it was I even did the stupidity of hoping that you would by some miracle over look my know-it-all persona but…I was wrong. I once believed you were able to love but I was wrong in that assumption."I said my voice bare of any emotion.

The look on Severus' face was worth a million. His look told me that realization had finally hit home. The questions taking over my mind are should I give him a chance and if so could I afford to love him again? At the moment I wasn't inclined into doing any of them.

Severus–POV (Song: Iridescent–Linkin Park)

I stared at her for sometime looking.

But for what? I didn't know. All I know is that I don't want her to give up and abort our daughters. I don't want her to die either. I saw Remus stand and help Hermione lie back down on the bed. More tears fell as her gaze shifted to me. She looked small, vulnerable, and _frail_. She didn't look at all like the fighter I saw her grow into.

"I want to…no need to move out," she said snapping me back to reality.

"WHAT!" I asked trying to hide the growing anguish in me.

"I want to move out. I need space and …time to think about what my options are and what I'll do next. I know that we will always be married if only by contract but I need a change of scenery." She said her voice empty of any emotion. That scared me, she was usually a very expressive and lively child–_no_! woman.

"Hermione I don't think you should go anywhere with the virus you are sick with," Poppy said running another diagnostic spell over her with other silent spells.

I was awestruck. Did she hate that much to want to move out? To be honest and somewhat cruel I was glad that her illness impeded her from leaving the hospital wing.

"How can you stand there and ask for a second chance? Do you really expect me to give you a chance after all you have put me through! You, the man I sacrificed the future I was so eager to start. Are you even aware of how many opportunities, chances, and of the times I turned a blind eye every time you said _her_ name and kept professing your love for her?" she asked her voice no higher than a whisper, but the pain was clear in her voice, I couldn't look at her.

"What about the new lease on life I had to sacrifice?" I asked.

"You only married me because Albus asked you to. Just to keep me from big bad left over Deatheaters and from Azkaban and you from Azkaban." She said blankly.

"I'll try to visit as often as I can and I'll write constantly. And keep in mind that if you don't keep me up dated on how you feel physically and other wise I will be talking to Minerva to let me stay and babysit you," Remus said with a kind smile and chuckle. She nodded but her eyes did not stray from me.

"You break her anymore than she already is and you will not see the light of day again. Understand?" At this point the wolf had come out.

Jealousy reaped through me like fire and the question that came out would've gotten me killed. "What is she to you?"

The wolf huffed, grabbed my neck and I felt his grip tighten around my neck squeezing the life out of me. And it is a clear indication of how powerful Remus (preferably Moony) is and can be.

"She means to me more to me than what you as her husband has either accepted or proven in the seven…no, not seven, fourteen years. Clearly you didn't even accept her for being smarter, more clever and witty than any of your precious Slytherins ever were and will ever hope to be. She is the daughter I never had, the sister of Teddy and an amazing woman. But have you taken the time to set aside your pride and obvious obsession over Lily!" he stopped to take a deep breath to calm down, if only slightly.

"Whatever happened to her parents?" I dared to ask.

He did something I did not expect, he barked a laugh.

"I don't understand what part of that question is funny," I said somberly.

He stopped laughing and gave mea guarded look and turned to Hermione as if asking for permission.

She nodded.

"Her parents disowned her after she gave them their memories. Unfortunately, they couldn't see passed being mind raped knowing that the one that did it was their own daughter. I don't blame them but that still doesn't erase the fact that they should have taken the time to think through the events that lead to the obliviation of their memories of her. That didn't make the explanation that she was trying to protect them hard to believe. They did not and would not listen to the explanation the minister for magic himself helped tell since it already is hard enough to explain the events of the war let alone the specifics of said events." I was taken aback.

Her parents had abandoned her because she was trying to protect them? Muggles are truly strange creatures. What sort of parents would just abandon their child because she trying to save them? I dared a look at Hermione and the look of anguish she had before seemed to get deeper. Why hadn't she told me?

"Why did you not tell me?" I asked her. My voice was quiet, and for the first time since I can remember _tender._

She looked bewildered that I even asked.

"Would you have been able to hold on to the many sarcastic hurtful comments?" she asked.

My wife can read me like an open book while I seem to know nothing of her.

I lowered my head knowing she was right. I would not have been able to hold on to my own mouth.

"Exactly," she said plainly.

"Don't worry Remus I'll keep you updated and as for you taking residence here at Hogwarts is not a babysitting job at all just merely keeping me from going crazy." Hermione said with a small smile. As I heard Remus leave albeit reluctantly I knew that I had to fix this.

Remus was right, she was right, hell everyone that told me to be careful with her was right, she is a special spirit that deserved to be loved…not just loved _cherished._ She deserves to be treasured. And I…I don't know how to fix it.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sloan. Of no relation to the doctor from the muggle television show," a medi wizard I handn't notice come in said.

He looked at me like he was expecting me something, theb my manners kicked in.

"My name is Severus Snape and this is my…" what? What do I call her?

"Wife," I finished. I figure, the best way to start was with acknowledgement. I hope I'm right.

Then I we heard a gasp…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again I'm sorry for the constant changes I promise that these will be that last plot changes to this story.**

** REVIEW PEOPLE! **

**If anyone out there has ideas of how Severus can redeem himself to Hermione please to hesitate to shout!**


	5. Chapter 5 REDONE

**A/N: Have I told any of how much I love the reviews you guys send =). SORRY FOR THE WAIT here's chapter 5 REDONE! TA DA! Hopefully I'll have chapter 6 by tomorrow, no promises though!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione POV (about half way down ch. 4)<p>

I looked away from him but I could still feel his gaze on me. What started to puzzle me is that the look he has in his eyes is not full of hatred or ignorance they once held every time he ever spared me look. I felt Remus shift and lie me back down on the bed. I closed my eyes and said.

"I want…no need to move out," that seemed to snap Severus back to reality.

"What!" he asked.

Was that pain and sadness in his voice?

"I want to move out. I need space and …time to think about what my options are and what I'll do next. I know that we will always be married if only by contract but I need a change of scenery." I said my voice sounded hollow even to me. Bare of every and any emotion. That seemed to scare him and Remus to pieces.

"Hermione I don't think you should go anywhere with the virus you are sick with," Poppy said running another diagnostic spell over me.

_What!_ I can't move out! They can't honestly expect me to stay here where _He _any say in what I do. Especially now when he was confusing with his; "I don't want to loose you or our daughters, and I want us to work," speech.

Was he actually asking me this? Why? Why now and not earlier, well I know that answer…

Its because it stare me in the face every time I walk into his rooms! Lily everwhere. And I rather not think of how many he has in his study and buried in books.

"How could you ask me that?" I asked in disbelief.

After seven clearly dysfunctional years in a loveless marriage and countless opportunities to fix it now is when he wants to fix it! Now!

I wonder if it has to do with me dying?

By the look in his eyes I knew I had a struck a chord with the question. What did he expect? That in the blink of an eye I would forget about the neglect? No, I will not do that again.

"How can you stand there and ask for a second chance! Do you really expect me to give you a chance after all you have put me through! You, the man I sacrificed the future I was so eager to start. Are you even aware of how many opportunities, chances, and the many times I turned a blind eye everytime you say her name and everytime you profess your love for her!" my voice was not above a whisper and the pain I was feeling reflected it. Severus lowered his gaze and he actually looked torn.

"I'll be waiting for the letter on your decision all right Mia?" Remus asked gently.

I nodded but my gaze did not waver from Severus.

Remus turned to leave and as soon as his eyes landed on Severus Mooney came out.

"If you break her anymore than she already is you will not see the light of day again. Understand?" no one would dare challenge Mooney.

"What is she to you?" Severus asked. Is that jealousy in his voice? Why?

Mooney huffed and grabbed Severus by his neck I could tell that Mooney was trying not to kill Severus at the moment.

"She means more to me than what you as her husband has either accepted, or proven in the past seven…no not seven, fourteen years. Clearly you didn't accept her when she was far smarter, and wittier than any of your precious Slytherins ever will be or would ever hope to be. She is the daughter I never had, my son's sister and an amazing woman. Have you ever taken the time to know her? Have you ever swallowed your pride and obvious obsession over Lily just so you could get to know the woman in her and forget about the student! Remus stopped and took a much need deep breath and tried to calm down some.

I had to agree with Remus that he had turned into the father I haven't had in years. I felt my lips transform into a grin, albeit a small one. I noticed that Severus was running out of ammo to keep fighting with.

"Whatever happened to her parents?" Severus asked.

I suddenly found a particular edge of the blanket interesting. After almost 8 years my parents' abandonment is still a very raw pain that might never heal. I heard Remus bark a laugh and knew that Severus was looking at him with a questioning glance as if asking 'why is it funny?' Remus stopped lauging to look at me asking if it was ok to tell Severus what had happened. I nodded my consent.

"Her parents disowned her after she gave them their memories back. Unfortunately they couldn't see through the fact that they were mind raped. Knowing that the one that did it was their own daughter didn't make the explanation that she was trying to protect them hard to believe. They wouldn't listen to reason, or the explanation the minster for magic himself helped tell since it already was hard enough to explain the events of the war let alone the specifics of it (the war)." Remus was slowly coming back to himself.

Tears were quietly falling down and the awestruck look that Severus had on his face let everyone know that he was shocked at _those_ turn of events.

"Her parents had abandoned her because she was trying to protect them! Muggles are truly strange creatures. What sort of parents would abandon their only child because she was trying to save them?" he gave me a tentative look and the question that lay in his eyes was surprising for lack of a better word.

I could feel my anguish and pain grew as the subject pertaining to my parents continued.

Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

"Why did you not tell me?" Severus asked me his voice quiet and for the first time _ever_ tender.

Shock was the dominant emotion now. Why didn't I tell him! Because the humiliation would have been unbearable that's why.

"Would you have been able to hold on to the many sarcastic comments your oh so brilliant mind comes up with?" I asked blankly.

He looked at awe like he didn't expect me to know him as well as he thought I did.

"Exactly," I said plainly, "Don't worry Remus I'll let you know when the time is right." I said to Remus, he gave me a kind (fatherly) smile, a kiss on the forehead and left throwing a last glare at Severus.

I turned my gaze back to Severus. To say that he looked torn was an understatement. He looked…_pained_ and like he just had an epiphany.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sloan, of no relation to the doctor from that muggle television show," said the medi-wizard as he ace to stand next to my bed. He turned to Severus waiting for introductions.

After a moment he seemed to have regained himself. What had gotten into him I wonder.

"My name is Severus Snape and this is my…" he stopped wondering what to call me. His what? Whore? Former student? What?

"Wife," he finished.

I looked at him surprised and confused that he would call me his wife after all these years.

I gasped loudly and both men's attention. I looked up to see Severus staring up at me. He called me his _wife_ as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Well, Mr. Snape you may sit we are in no great hurry," I heard Dr. Sloan say kindly.

I was frozen. I couldn't get what Severus had said out of my head.

Why had he called me _his wife_? The shock would not leave. The intense look he gave me was enough to leave me speech less.

Was he actually trying to redeem himself?

**A/N:RATE AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! THERE MIGHT BE THE POSSIBILITY THAT EVERY CHAPTER FOR HERE ON OUT MIGHT BE FROM THE AUTHOR'S POV APART FROM CHAPTERS THAT ARE REQUESTED BY THE PUBLIC!  
><strong>

**Thank you =D  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK...I know that its been awhile for this particular story. So lets not dawdle in chit chat and ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Author's POV (Song: Someday Out of the Blue - Elton John)<p>

Hermione was to be kept in the hospital wing overnight for further testing and blood work to at the very least begin the study of the yet to be identified disease with the hope of formulating a cure. Madame Pomfrey administered a mild sedative to help Hermione sleep and with the help of Dr. Sloan rummaged through her stores rummaging up all the antibiotics, cures and vaccines she had.

On another part of the castle Professor Severus Snape was shrink all that was in his rooms in the dungeons and putting them in his pockets being careful of the most delicate objects belonging to both him and especially Hermione. After all was shrunk and pocketed he made his way to one of the upper leveled rooms, suggested by Minerva; Albus had kept out of this situation knowing full well that if Severus didn't kill him Minerva would for him putting in danger (emotionally and possibly physically) her favorite lion one she considered a daughter. The new rooms were more spacious and each room had its own balcony facing the Black Lake. The master bedroom was impressive the canopy bed is large. The frame is simple with white curtains tied back revealing plush large white pillows laying atop an equally plush and almost cloud like mattress. The current color scheme of the room was warm yet light and welcoming. The walls were colored a pale green with white as a highlight on the frames cabinets doors and (of course) the bed. The four remaining rooms had the same color scheme.

The bathroom rivaled that of the prefects' bathroom in size the marbling was beautiful and the windows surprisingly enough, did not move and were clear in color allowing sunlight and in some cases moonlight to stream in and give the room an illuminating glow. The bathtub was enormous (again, rivaled that of the one in the prefects' bathroom). The toilet was to the side and had a door and was also spacious enough to hold a small cabinet for toiletries. The rest of the apartment was quite the sight and not for the first time in his life Severus was at awe at what magic can do. His only hope and prayer at the moment is that he can use said magic to create a cure to save his wife and unborn children.

Severus spent the night unshrinking and putting away their belongings in their respective places. One of the more spacious rooms was transformed into a library with to desks on one side and two wingback chairs on each side of the fireplace two small tables on each side. In the main living room the sofas were put in the right places and the small kitchen and adjoining dining room were all clean and ready to use at any moment. The remaining rooms were turned into guest rooms, Severus held the hope that one of those rooms be turned into a nursery. Severus also added a door adjoining the closest bedroom to the master as a back. He wasn't _that_ thick to push his luck with Hermione. He would not share her bed unless necessary. As thoughts of his ill wife passed through his mind the memories of their seven years of marriage (if you could call it that) had flashed through his mind. Their wedding, their wedding night, and he soon realized that what Hermione had said was true. He lived his life like clock work, wakeup, shower, dress, breakfast, teach, lunch, teach again, dinner and then without as much as a glance let alone a greeting to Hermione he would lock himself in his lab. The memories he had not counted (and prayed did not make an appearance) on seeing where the copulation nights. Oh dear Merlin what had he done.

As the lights of rising sun began to light up the sky and darkened land Severus walked through each room of their new home to make sure all was in its right place and nodded in approval that all is where its suppose to be. It was still not time to go help move Hermione from the Hospital Wing so he sat in one of the chairs in the library rummaging through the last unpacked box. As he opened it he found a picture he did not expect...his wedding picture. He didn't remember any pictures being taken on that day but as he kept looking through there were pictures of them dancing and talking with their guests. Then he came across a picture of Hermione in her wedding dress. The picture was in black and white making her look more like a beautiful elf; the elven look seemed to increase with the look of sad acceptance fixed on her features. He put the photos on the side table and picked up the last few pictures of the bunch...all were of Lily.

**(Small A/N: Was thinking of stopping it here but then thought that it would be better to keep going. Give this story a good come back ;)).**

He contemplated throwing them in the fire his main focus erasing any trace of the now dead red-head from not just his life but also Hermione's. If he had any hope in getting a fresh start with Hermione he had to prove that he was willing to become the husband she deserves and the father his girls and any children they might have deserve. But instead of burning them he decided to give them to Harry to add to the photo album Hagrid had given him. Severus picked up an envelop and but the pictures inside along with a small missive. He sealed the envelope and made his way to the owlery where he bumped into Remus.

Severus knew that earning Hermione's trust and love (he hoped) was going to be a hard battle but he also knew that another aspect of the battle was earning the trust of those Hermione has adopted as not just her friends...but her family. And Severus knew that to begin mending the bridge he had to make amends with her (surrogate) family.

Remus saw the envelop in Severus' hand and who it was addressed to. Remus is not at all naive, he knows that Severus will try to earn Hermione's hand. He couldn't say he felt sorry for Severus but he understood what it was to love someone for so long and the repercussions that came with a forced change to one's core way of life. He sympathized. But just because he sympathized didn't mean he was going to forgive easily, especially not after what Severus had done to Hermione. Unknowingly or not Severus had hurt his cub and if Severus had any hope in even thinking to try to mend the bridge between he and Hermione Moony was going to want to test how far Severus would go to make her happy. But for now he could be civil.

"Good morning Severus," Remus said with his usually friendly smile.

Severus looked up at Remus with tired eyes and gave quiet, "Good morning."

Remus noticed how tired Severus looked and wondered what could have caused the wizard to look so worn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to review! Sorry again for the long wait.**


End file.
